


Help

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [606]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Feeding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hi! Can I please request a Destiel where Cas discovers his love for cooking, and he insists on cooking for Dean every night after a hunt. One night Dean is just plain worn out from all the hunting and wants to crawl into bed but Cas insists on helping him shower and making him eat dinner. Dean showers but is too tired to eat and ends with Cas feeding him? Thank you Bethany!





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written: Dec. 28th, 2014

When Cas found out he could cook, he wanted to make every single meal that happened in the Bunker.

Even when Dean said that he didn’t have to, Cas continued to work on, trying to make new things to eat.

One night, Dean came back to the Bunker after a hunt. “Sam’s not with you?”

“No. He mentioned about going to research something. Gonna be a few hours. I-I think that I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Let me help. I can make some food afterwards.”

“Cas…”

“Let me Dean. I want to help.”

“Alright.” Dean sighed, walking with Cas to his shower.

He didn’t complain as Cas helped him strip and get in the shower.

“Mmm….” Dean murmured softly, as Cas helped rubbed away the muck and grim on Dean’s skin. “Thanks Cas.”

“Do not worry about it.” Cas said, helped Dean clean up. After the two got out, the walked into the kitchen, and Cas set Dean down, working on something that he appeared to be making while Sam and Dean had been out.

“Smells good Cas.”

“Thanks you Dean.” Cas said, making the food before placing it in front of Dean.

Dean reached out to grab the food, but his hand dropped. “Cas, I can’t.”

“Let me help.” Cas said, grabbing the fork with a piece of food, lifting it to Dean’s mouth. Dean opened his mouth, and Cas placed the fork in Dean’s mouth, watching him receive the food.

 Cas slipped the fork away and watched Dean eat slowly, eyes shut.

He swallowed the food and his eyes opened, looking up at Cas.

“Thank you Cas. Really. Thank you. For everything.”

“You are welcome Dean. I am glad to be helping you.” Cas said, giving Dean another forkful of food.

Dean ate the food and looked when Cas placed a hand on Dean’s.

He looked up at Dean and Cas gave Dean a soft smile, one that Dean returned.

“I’m glad that I can help you Dean.”


End file.
